About A Girl
by MizardofSheamus
Summary: Dodger, Mickie, Mike, and John had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they went to the aid of a friend in Chicago. Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story on , so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Dodger and Daylin!

"'_In nine out of ten murders, the killer is someone the victim knew.' That is a theory I've heard many times over. Let me just tell you right now, it's not true. At least, not in Chicago it isn't. However, that could be because in nine out of ten murders here, vampires are to blame. At this point you're probably contemplating my sanity, in addition to trying to locate the nearest exit. I can assure you that I am entirely sane, while being deadly serious at the same time. Vampires. Not a word you hear used when talking about reality. But vampires are a very real part of our everyday lives. Past your previous shock, you're probably trying to figure out why the hell I'm telling you all this. My reasoning is simple: I'm reaching out across the country, trying to find anyone and everyone who can help my friends and me fight these monsters. Please…please help us."_

The signal cut out, leaving Mickie and me staring at the blank screen.

"Was that-"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Did he-"

"Uh-huh."

"Should we-"

"Let's go."

The two of us leapt from the couch and headed into our room to pack our bags.

"If we leave now," I started, throwing random articles of clothing into my bag, "we can probably get there by early afternoon tomorrow."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mickie nod, confirming she'd heard me.

I quickly zipped my bag, immediately heading into the weapons storage room.

After Mickie and I moved to Cleveland from Virginia, we knew we'd made a mistake. The city was littered with vampires, and the two of us were entirely unprepared for it. Luckily for us, we ran into a pair of self-proclaimed "hunters" who gladly gave us advice on taking out vampires. The four of us have been hunting together ever since.

"Should we call Mike and John?" I asked, picking up my bow and arrows and my silver swords. (Blades and arrow tips both doused in Holy water, of course.)

"Matt made it sound like they were completely overrun. We should bring all the back-up we can."

"Right. I'm on it." I pulled out my phone, silently thanking ever divinity I'd ever heard of that I'd remembered to charge it. I held down the "5" key, and the phone speed-dialed Mike's cell.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dodger! Long time no talk!"

"I talked to you yesterday, Hennigan. Where's Mike?" I asked shortly.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood. He's right here." There was a rustling on the other end, followed by a muffled, "Mike! Phone!" before a voice came through the receiver.

"What up, D?" I rolled my eyes at his gangster greeting.

"Looked in a mirror lately, Mizanin? News flash: You're white." He laughed, and I could almost hear him shaking his head.

"John said you sounded serious. What's wrong?"

"There's a problem in Chicago. A big one."

There was a short pause, and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to make of this.

"What kind of problem?" he questioned, a trace of worry in his tone.

"The kind with sharp fangs and bad attitudes," I answered, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

"How bad?"

"Like, city's overrun and only a few people are there fighting. Mickie and I are leaving, like, now, so we need to know of you're coming with us."

There was another pause, and muffled voices confirmed he was discussing it with John.

"Yeah. We can be ready in five minutes."

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Alright. We meet you at your place."

I closed my phone, not giving a farewell. We didn't really have time for niceties.

"They're coming," I called to Mickie, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Good. We might need their help," she answered, coming out of the room to meet me by the front door.

I nodded, not seeing the need for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long, guys. Here's two chapters as an apology! 3**

~12 hours, 14 minutes, and 36 seconds later~

"Oh my god," I breathed. The once magnificent city of Chicago lay before us in ruin. Mike and I shared a disbelieving look, unable to fathom how the city had gotten so bad.

There was debris everywhere; most of the buildings looked like bombs had been set off inside them.

Mike set the car in park, sending me a 'be careful' look before getting out of the car.

Everything was eerily still; the only movement was of John pulling up beside us.

It looked as if the entire city had been completely abandoned, but the four of us knew better than to believe that.

The late afternoon sun glinted off of the few windows that were still intact, casting eerie shapes onto the ground.

"Where _is_ everyone?" John asked in a whisper, scared to break the blanket of silence surrounding us.

"When Matt said that vampires were everywhere, I didn't think he meant that _everyone_ was a vampire," Mickie said, glancing nervously at the setting sun.

"Don't be ridiculous," I started, probably sounding more hysterical than confident. "When the vampires showed up, everyone probably left. There's no way the entire city of Chicago was turned into vampires."

"Thank God for that, because otherwise, we'd have an even bigger problem."

It took a minute for my brain to register that someone else had entered the conversation, but once it had, I turned to face the speaker.

"Matt!" I ran to him, hugging him tightly. After a second of him not reacting, I pulled back, thinking maybe it wasn't Matt after all.

"D-Dodger?" He asked, as if he didn't believe I was standing right in front of him.

I grinned, shaking my head. "What other 5'6" tattooed redhead would be tackling you?"

He returned my grin eagerly, picking me up and spinning the both of us around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after returning my feet to the ground.

"We're here to help, Matt," Mickie threw in, coming to stand next to me.

A confused look settled on his face.

"Help? With what?"

"The girls saw your broadcast, man," Mike clarified.

"Y-y'all fight vampires?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Well...yeah. What else would we be doing here?" I asked.

"I just...I never would have expected you four to have to deal with them. Just wishful thinking, I guess."

"You look like you've had it rough," I said softly, pointing to the lacerations across his face.

He nodded, letting out a sigh.

"It's been...well, after what happened to Amy, nothing's been easy."

I rolled my eyes, sure it was just some needless drama.

"What happened?" Mickie asked, glaring at my uncaring expression.

"She got bitten," he stated, a note of regret in his voice.

"Well...that can't be all bad," I reasoned, thinking about vampires' special abilities.

"It wouldn't be," he confirmed, "if Orton didn't have complete control over her."

I felt my jaw drop.

"What?! How?!" I demanded.

"Apparently, when a girl is bitten, the vampire who turns her has total control over her mind and actions."

Yeah. Like that's not sexist at all.

"So...there's no chance of saving her?" Mickie asked.

"None...unless..."

"Unless?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

An eerie wind blew. The sun- now barely above the horizon- was covered in thick, black clouds.

"Unless you kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

The five of us spun around to be met with the sight of five vampires.

"Shouldn't you be out draining some poor, defenseless teenage girl, Orton?" Matt asked, his voice portraying more annoyance than fear.

"You know, I was on my way to do just that when I stumbled across this pathetic gathering."

I hissed quietly.

"Watch who you're calling 'pathetic', asswipe."

His eyes shot to me, looking over my body unabashedly.

"And you are?" He asked, his eyes finally resting on my face.

"Dodger Way; a hunter from Cleveland. What's it to you?" Mike shot, taking a threatening step forward.

Orton laughed shortly, eyeing Mike.

"Nice boyfriend," he said, looking back at me.

"Mike," I hissed, not comfortable with the idea of him egging vampires on. "My best friend is a bit over-protective," I stated matter-of-factly, reluctantly turning my gaze back to the vampire.

A very noticeable look of joy crossed Orton's features before he composed himself.

"You two aren't together?"

"No. Not that it's any business of yours," I answered, glaring at him.

A sexy confident smirk settled on his face.

"Well it's a good thing."

Mike's expression was immediately suspicious.

"And why is that?" he asked, taking a discrete step toward me.

"I'd hate to take her from you. It'll be so much easier if she has no...emotional attachments."

"Back off, Orton," Matt snarled.

"Ooh, not very friendly. Scared she'll end up like your little friend?"

An almost feral growl ripped from my throat.

"No fucking way. I'm not Amy."

Orton disappeared, and I almost immediately sensed him behind me.

"Dodger!" Mike called, but it was too late.

Randy had his arms around me, and the next thing I knew, we were where he had been standing not two seconds previously.

"No," he breathed, tightening his hold on my waist. "You're far more beautiful than her...and with far more promise."

My head lulled back at the tone of his voice. It was almost intoxicating.

~3rd Person~

Mike's eyes narrowed at Dodger's reaction.

"What is _happening_?" he hissed to Matt, ready to stake the bastard himself.

"He's enthralling her," Matt explained, narrowing his eyes.

"Enthralling? But- we thought it was a myth." John was mystified.

The two of them had, of course, heard of enthralling, but they'd never seen it happen.

"Let her go, Orton!" Matt yelled. "She's done nothing to you!"

A twisted smile made its way onto his face.

"No. She hasn't," he admitted. "But that's going to change very soon."

"Come on, man," Cody Runnels- Randy's right-hand man- started, cautiously watching his leader's face. "Maybe you should let her go. We're too evenly matched."

Randy sighed, knowing he was right, and shoved Dodger roughly back to her friends.

~Dodger's PoV~

I felt myself pushed forward, and only regained my bearings when a new pair of arms wrapped around me.

I struggled and kicked, not knowing if I was in the hands of friend or foe.

"Hey! Relax, Red, I'm trying to help!"

Something in the tone of this new voice told me it was okay to trust him, and I stopped struggling.

My ice blue eyes met his warm brown and the world vanished. All I could think of was the breath-taking man in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please please review! I posted this stuff on fanfiction .net so that I could see what people thought.**

My attention was diverted from this beautiful man by another pair of arms that pulled me into a tight hug.

"Easy, Mike," I consoled. "I'm fine."

"Brooks," Orton hissed, getting the attention of the newcomer.

"Orton," the vampire- as I noticed his fangs- shot back.

"Well, aren't you heroic? But mark my words: you won't always be there to sweep in and save the day, Superman, and the moment she's left unprotected, she'll be mine."

Brook's mouth was set in a thin line, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"We'll be waiting," Mike countered. "You even think about touching her and you'll be staked before you can make a move," he hissed, stepping forward threateningly.

A smirk spread across Randy's features.

"You certainly care about her, Mike," he stated.

"Well...she...she's my best friend. Why shouldn't I care about her?" Mike stumbled, not expecting the comment.

Randy's smirk broadened into a grin.

"You forget I can read you thoughts, Mizanin."

Mike's face blanched, and he looked to John helplessly. John merely shrugged, obviously understanding the situation better than I did.

A soft chuckle came from Orton's right-hand man, and my eyes immediately flew back to Randy.

He now had a broad smile on his face as his eyes lingered on Mike.

My own eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion.

Mike suddenly clutched at his head, crying out and buckling to his knees.

"Mike!" I kneeled beside him, raising my gaze to Orton, sure that he was the culprit. "Stop it! Let him go!"

"Oh, I intend to," he promised, a malicious gleam in his eyes, "once I have you."

I was wrenched to my feet, and I felt the cold of a steel blade against my throat.

"Dodger!" Mickie called.

Brooks attempted to charge at my captor, but Matt grabbed his arm.

"Not now, Phil," he said quietly.

The vampire behind me chuckled, seemingly delighted with the situation.

"Smart choice, Hardy," the southern accent drawled. It sounded slightly western. Texas, maybe? "You wouldn't want your pretty little friend hurt, would you?"

Phil growled audibly, and Mickie sneered.

"It figures you'd pick on the youngest of us all," she accused, narrowing her eyes.

I was confused. She said it as if that made me weaker than the rest of them. Was she trying to make him underestimate me?

A very subtle nod from Phil answered my unspoken question.

"The youngest, huh? Well, Randy," he started, his body turning to face the other vampire, "you'll have to let me have a go. There's nothing better than young flesh."

My heart stopped at about the same time a feral growl ripped from Phil and Randy's throats almost in unison.

I'd had enough of this.

Rolling my eyes, I swept my leg backward, knocking the vampire off his feet and onto his back.

Pinning him to the ground with my foot, I held out my hand.

"Dagger," I calmly called to Mickie.

She tossed me the blade with a grin.

I knelt down, replacing my foot with my knee, and poised the blade over his chest.

"Tell your friend to get out of Mike's head," I demanded.

He gave no reaction, so I pressed the tip of the dagger against his skin.

"Now!"

"Let him go, Randy," the vampire said, defeated.

Orton seemed to consider it a moment, before, apparently, deciding that his lackey's life was more important than torturing Mike.

He looked back at Mike, supposedly undoing what had been done.

"Now let me go," demanded the vampire under my knee.

A twisted smile crossed my face.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, watching fear crawl into his features.

"I...I did what you said!"

"And that automatically means I'm gonna let you go?"

Before he could answer, I shoved the dagger roughly into his chest.

He let out an agonized scream of pain, bursting into ashes moments later.

I stood, brushing off my knees, and throwing a smirk at Randy's clan.

Some looked impressed, while others looked upset.

Randy had a confident smirk on his face as he looked me over again.

"We could use someone of your talent, Dodger," he started, his voice a seductive purr. "Just imagine yourself: mistress of the most powerful vampire on the planet."

Mike and Phil growled violently.

"The mohawk's threat stands, Orton," Phil started, discretely nudging me behind him. "Come near her, you're dead."

Randy opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by the arrival of two more to our side.

"Bautista," the blonde hissed, glaring at one of the men behind Randy.

He immediately growled, stepping forward slightly. "Copeland," he spat back.

The second man- who I instantly recognized as Jeff, Matt's younger brother- rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the blonde's chest and pushing him back slightly.

"Honestly, Adam," he patronized, shaking his head. "You're like a teenage girl holding a stupid grudge."

Adam smirked, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

"At least I'm not like a teenage girl with a stupid crush," he retorted, waggling his eyebrows.

Matt rolled his eyes, fake gagging as Mickie laughed.

I didn't miss the cold glare John shot at him.

Phil just shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"Are they together?" I asked Phil softly.

"Yeah," he answered just as quietly. "Five years in September."

A flash of movement to my right caught my eye, and I turned my head in time to see a fist headed my way.

I ducked quickly, sweeping my leg around in an attempt to knock the attacker off her feet.

Expecting this, she jumped, avoiding my leg, and aimed a kick at my stomach.

I grabbed her foot, finally bringing my eyes to her face.

"Daylin?" I asked, shock flitting across my features.

She grinned at me, pulling her foot from my hands.

"Heya, Dodge."

"Oh. My. God. She has a twin. Holy shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Day and I both laughed at Mike's clever observation.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, baby sister," Daylin said, ruffling my hair.

I swatted at her hand, scowling.

"You're only older by four minutes, bitch."

She laughed, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you, Dodge."

"I missed you too," I admitted, submitting to the hug.

There was a frustrated growl from Randy, and he simply pointed at us.

At his signal, Bautista, Runnels, and DiBiase charged us.

Phil instantly ducked into a protective crouch in front of me, a violent snarl ripping from his throat.

Bautista jumped on Adam, tackling him to the ground.

"Adam!" Jeff cried, pulling fiercely at the vampire on top of his boyfriend.

DiBiase dropped into a crouch in front of Phil, hissing threateningly.

Phil threw himself at him, the two of them becoming a blur of movement.

This, unfortunately, left Daylin and me as open targets for Randy. A smirk spread across his face as he read the fear in my thoughts.

The smirk dropped into a sneer when Mike and John came to stand in front of us, effectively blocking the two of us from Randy.

A quick glance from the corner of my eye informed me of an addition to the opposite side.

I had to remind myself not to gape.

The vampire was HUGE. He had cold eyes and crooked nose; like it had been broken several times.

Matt was on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach where this new enemy had rammed his head. The latter screamed at Matt in a foreign language; it sounded like Russian from what I could hear.

"Are you gonna make a move, or just stand there scowling all night?"

Mike's risky jibe brought me back to the situation at hand: Randy was clearly outnumbered- 1:4- yet he seemed to be considering a way to attack.

His scowl suddenly turned into a smirk, making me take a subconscious step backward.

"Neither," he answered simply.

When his smirk turned into a full-blown grin, I got scared.

"Mike," I whimpered softly. "I don't like that look." As much as I tried, I failed to control the tremor in my voice.

"It's alright," he consoled, taking my hand. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

I squeezed his hand, my eyes not once leaving Randy's triumphant grin.

A terrified squeak left Day's mouth, and I hesitantly followed her gaze.

"Holy shit," I whimpered, clutching Mike's hand for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

Another new enemy had arrived.

He was tall and cloaked in black.

An aura of death surrounded him, and the feeling of Mike's hand in mine was the only thing that kept me conscious.

Randy smirked at me, obviously pleased with the sudden lack of pigmentation in my face.

Mike's hand went cold before he pulled it away and stood in front of me.

I yanked Daylin back, hugging her tightly as I tried desperately to think of a way out of the situation.

Everyone else stopped cold as the massive vampire made his way to us.

"John," I whispered softly.

He turned to look at me, the fear I felt echoed in his eyes.

"Don't let them follow me."

John's eyes widened for a second before he nodded stiffly.

He knew it would do no good to argue with me.

I stepped out in front of Mike, facing Randy.

"If I come with you, you'll leave them alone, right?"

He smirked widely, holding out his hand to me.

"I give you my word."

"NO! DODGER!" Mike yelled.

There was a brief sound of struggling.

"LET ME GO JOHN!"

"No," he answered calmly.

A yelp of surprise left Daylin as John latched onto her wrist.

Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Don't go, Dodge. Please..."

I took Randy's hand, looking down.

"Look after them, John."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry the last chapter was so short. As a thank you to ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess who reviewed like a crazy person, I decided to put up two chapters instead of one. Thanks so much for the reviews!

~3rd Person~  
Mike's worst fears were realized as Orton and the others vanished, Dodger along with them.

He wrenched out of John's grip, fuming.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER?"

"She was protecting you," John answered simply. "She was protecting us all," he added, looking very pointedly at Phil.

Mike reeled on Matt, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Tell me you know where they are. Tell me you know where to find her," he demanded, shaking the other man roughly.

Matt nodded, so shocked at his old friend's behaviour that he couldn't manage words.

"Where? Where is she then?"

"I theenk you're being a beet too rash. We'll need a plan before we try to go after Orton," a new, accented voice threw in.

Mike stood dumbfounded as he took in the appearance of their new visitor.

She had long, white-blonde hair that fell to her mid-back.

She stood about half a foot shorter than him, and had deep sultry brown eyes.

Mike was completely starstruck.

If he didn't believe in love at first sight before, he certainly did now.

Matt nudged him slightly, clearing his throat.

"Long time no see, Maryse."

"Ees your friend alrigh'?" she asked, looking at Matt.

He shrugged, not really sure himself.

"What brings you back to Chicago, Ryse?"

"A few theengs. Mostlee your broadcas'. Can I be of anee help?"

"You can help us figure out a plan to get Dodger back," Phil answered, determined to bring her home safely.

"I theenk I alreadee know 'ow," Maryse said, a smile coming to her flawless face.

Daylin scowled.

She already didn't like this woman.

There was no reason behind it; it was just one of those feelings that can't be controlled.

Mike, on the other hand, was smitten.

This girl was going to be his if he had any say in the matter.

"MATT!" Adam cried. "Tell me you brought the first aid kit," he pleaded, cradling Jeff in his arms.

A panicked look crossed Matt's face as he ran to his car to get it.

"Shh," Adam whispered, kissing his boyfriend's icy cold forehead.

Something was definitely wrong.

Matt raced to his brother's side, opening the kit.

"What happened? Where's he hurt?"

Adam very gently tilted Jeff's head, showing a large, bloody gash in the side of his neck.

Matt blanched.

"He wasn't...Bautista didn't..."

Adam merely nodded, not taking his eyes off the love of his life.

Daylin covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she watched her dying friend.

John hesitated a second before pulling her into his arms and whispering comforting words to her.

"Matt," Phil said softly. "You know there's nothing we can do. He just needs to be left alone so he can...change."

Adam sprung to his feet, pinning Phil viciously against the wall.

"I'm not leaving him alone," he bellowed, a strange fire in his eyes. "He needs me! He needs me..."

Phil caught him gently as he collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

"What he needs right now is for everyone he loves to be as far away from him as possible. He won't be in his right mind for a couple days."

Phil lifted Adam's chin, looking into his eyes.

"He would never forgive himself if he hurt you," he continued. "I need you to trust me."

Adam nodded, hugging Phil tightly.

"Thank you."


End file.
